operation: agapanthus
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Kiku memenuhi undangan Arthur. Arthur harus melakukan 'misi' ini. {canon, wwii} {random sunday gift}
_(Kiku memenuhi undangan Arthur. Arthur harus melakukan 'misi' ini.)_

.

.

.

 **operation: agapanthus**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Characters** : England, Japan. **Genre** : Angst. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : (specially) gifted to yonaka alice, in exchange to the prompt!

* * *

Arthur merasa ia tidak pernah memasukkan buku ini ke dalam tas jinjingnya. Ia sempat berpikir tasnya tertukar dengan milik Allistor, atau saudaranya itu salah meletakkan barang, tapi ... entahlah. Lelaki itu terlalu lama berada di Prancis dan membantu gerakan bawah tanah Francis untuk meletakkan tas dan barang-barangnya di London, di kamar mereka yang sudah lesu karena ditinggal terlalu lama.

Setangkai agapanthus kering berada di tengah-tengah jurnal cokelat apek itu. Direkatkan dengan sangat hati-hati. Tidak ada sedikit pun tulisan, keterangan pasti. Arthur lupa kapan terakhir kali ia bersinggah ke Afrika Selatan untuk mengambil ini—karena banyak dari tanaman ini sudah mati di pekarangannya. Utamanya, ia tak ingat apapun.

Pintu tujuan sudah berada di depan sana. Ia memasukkan buku itu kembali ke dalam tasnya. Sambil menarik dasinya menjadi lebih tinggi, ia memegang gerendel. Sekian detik hingga ia akhirnya membuka pintu, dan menemukan separuh ruangan ditelan kegelapan. Jika lorong lantai ini tidak dia beri penerangan, mungkin ia tak tahu tamunya sudah datang.

"Selamat malam." Arthur langsung menarik kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sedikit nyeri pada kepalanya. Ia tak pernah mabuk laut seumur hidup, tetapi pelayaran kali ini membuat lehernya sedikit tercekik dan pandangannya berputar. Ia menelan bulat-bulat kepahitan perang semenjak 1940, tetapi baru kali ini ia rasakan pahitnya kembali naik ke permukaan dan membuatnya tak karuan. Merasa bersalahkah ia atas meletusnya meriam pertarungan? Merasa salahkah ia? Tetapi ia tak mungkin meminta maaf begitu saja. Ia yang salah? Maka hadapkanlah ia dengan dua bersaudara Jerman itu dan lihatlah siapa yang paling merah catatannya.

Arthur terlalu egois untuk mengakui—tetapi ia sadar ia terlalu kecil untuk menjadi angkuh atas kebaikan orang yang menjadi personifikasi negara pihak yang menyelamatkan orang-orangnya.

"Aku mengundangmu ke kapal ini bukan untuk hal yang buruk." Arthur mendeham. "Kiku, keluarlah dari kegelapan."

Hanya sedikit bagian wajah Kiku yang tersorot cahaya. _Bukan._ Ini bukan Kiku yang dulu dikenalnya lewat aliansi Anglo-Jepang dan sekutunya di Perang Dunia I. Ia terlalu gelap untuk dicapai, terlalu penuh dengan hasrat orang-orangnya sendiri untuk diisikan kembali dengan memori lama mereka—tetapi di lain sisi terlalu hampa untuk diajak kembali bersahabat. Setidaknya untuk masa-masa tertentu.

"Terima kasih," ucap Arthur. Di satu sisi ia merasa lega. Tenang. Tetapi apalagi setelah ini? Utangnya telah lunas, sesederhana apapun ucapan terima kasih atas pertolongan kapten dari Ikazuchi beberapa hari yang lalu. Lantas? Rasa berutangnya telah tuntas, maka yang tertinggal kali ini satu-satunya hanyalah keadaan yang ada.

(Mereka masih berperang.)

Kiku keluar dari bayang-bayang. Ia duduk di hadapan Arthur—tetapi tak terjadi maupun terdengar apa-apa. Pemuda itu hanya duduk dengan jalinan jari-jemari berada di depan bibirnya.

"Terima kasih karena tak membiarkan sekelompok orang-orangku mati."

"Terlepas dari apapun yang kulakukan pada sekutumu?" Kiku bersuara datar. "Dan orang-orangnya. Dan semuanya?"

Arthur menarik napas. Dalam. Tak ia sadari ia memandangi Kiku tajam. "Kematian tetaplah kematian. Pembunuhan tetap pembunuhan. Begitu pula dengan penyelamatan nyawa—tetaplah penyelamatan. Tidak ada yang maknanya kabur. Selalu ada kejahatan dan kebaikan."

Kiku menelan begitu saja kalimat Arthur. Ia menoleh pada kegelapan—dan di saat itu Arthur mendengar ia mengembuskan napas panjang.

Kiku berpaling kembali. "Pertemuan kita sudah selesai, 'kan?"

"Seharusnya." Arthur pun berdiri. Ia membuka tasnya, dan kebingungan sesaat atas apa yang ia lakukan. Ia memandangi isinya yang tak teratur dengan mata yang kosong. Dengan niat yang tak begitu penuh, pada akhirnya ia mengambil jurnal cokelat yang terselip di antara dua kumpulan kertas yang tebal dan penuh ketikan yang dicorat-coret. "Ambillah. Untukmu." Ia meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja kemudian mendorongnya ke arah Kiku.

Kiku menjawab pemberian itu dengan tatapan yang lama.

"Di dalamnya ada Agapanthus—bunga yang selalu kucoba untuk kutanam di pekarangan rumahku. Semoga kau terus menyimpannya hingga kelak dan mengingat bahwa kita masih berteman. Terhubung lewat banyak hal."

Kiku tak berkata apa-apa, tetapi ia menyentuh buku tersebut.

"Orang-orangku akan menyiapkan kamar untukmu. Mohon bersabarlah hingga kita tiba di pelabuhan terdekat dan kau bisa melanjutkan tugasmu."

Arthur mengangkat tasnya lantas meninggalkan ruangan tanpa menutup pintu.

Bahu Arthur terlalu berat untuk melepas suatu ucapan terima kasih. Kiku masih bergeming di ruangan. Hatinya terlalu gamang untuk mengenang sebuah kebaikan kecil dari orang-orangnya terhadap musuh.

 **end.**

* * *

note:

\- tahun 1942, kapal perusak inggris, _**encounter**_ , dan penjelajahnya, _**exeter**_ ,dihancurkan oleh angkatan laut jepang di surabaya.

\- tetapi, esok harinya, kapal perusak jepang, _**ikazuchi**_ , menyelamatkan 422 pelaut inggris yang sudah kelelahan di laut.

\- kaptennya, **shunsaku kudo** -lah yang memutuskan untuk melakukannya—tetapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. hal ini baru terungkap karena cerita yang dituturkan orang yang diselamatkan kudo **, sir samuel falle**.  
( _sumber: chivalrytoday dot com /chivalry -war- peace_ )

big thanks to yonaka alice atas sugestinya! semoga kado random ini bisa sedikit mencerahkan harimu ehe. (ps: aku baru tahu part ini dari wwii ini lho, trims sekali lagi!)

dan rasanya menulis seseorang yang akhirnya melunturkan ego demi meminta maaf—pengalaman yang mengasyikkan. though too much simpler that i expected—but okay, want to write more like this in the future! thanks for reading yah :D


End file.
